


The Special Two

by LenaDoyle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, kinda sad maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaDoyle/pseuds/LenaDoyle
Summary: "And we could only see each other, we'll breathe together, these arms will not be taught to need another's, cause we're the special two..."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	The Special Two

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome! So this is my first ever Supergirl fanfic (please be gentle). This is something that came to me after watching the 100th ep and was listening to one of my favourite Missy Higgins song 'The Special Two'. If you know the song you'll recognise some of the lyrics floating around, if you don't know the song definitely check it out! 
> 
> This is set pretty much anywhere after 507 and the reveal, wherever you please really. I don't know how well this turned out but it wouldn't leave my head so I wanted to give it a shot. I hope at least some of you like it, I definitely enjoyed my first shot at writing. 
> 
> Characters are not mine, no copyright intended yada yada yada.
> 
> Enjoy!

The incessant pounding on her front door broke Kara out of her current daydream. Todays was no different from the last few; Images floating around her head of better times, happier times. Daily lunches with Lena, game nights partnered with Lena, movie nights with Lena. Her Lena. That was the problem though wasn’t it - she wasn’t her Lena, not anymore, she had ruined them.

With a groan, she rolled over and buried her face in her pillow, hoping whoever was disturbing her-it was definitely Alex - would give up. “Kara, I know you’re in there, come on.”

Kara whined and lightly kicked her feet against the bed, ever the petulant child. Why couldn’t her sister just leave her be? She knew Alex meant well, but she just wished sometimes Alex didn’t care _so_ _much._ Too caught up in her own head, she failed to notice Alex had given up on her knocking, only to let herself in with her ‘emergency’ key.

“Kara,” Alex sighed, prompting Kara to give a sigh of her own. She felt Alex move to sit on the edge of the bed by her hip, placing a comforting hand on her back, “What’s going on?” Attempting to bury herself even further into her bed, Kara gave a barely-there shrug in response.

“You’ve hardly been outside your room in days, Kar,” Alex said, and Kara could tell she was concerned. She hated worrying her sister.

Sucking in a deep breath, Kara turned her head to the side so her sister could see half of her face, “I don’t feel that I deserve the sunshine’s rays,” she mumbled sadly.

“Kar, what are you talking about?” Alex’s brow furrowed in confusion, “You know you kind of _need_ them, right?” she said clearly attempting to lighten the mood.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Alex the comedian, hilarious,” she said moving to shove her face back into her pillow.

Alex moved to stop her, “Ok, ok, I’m sorry I’ll be serious. What is it, what happened?”

Shrugging again, “I don’t know,” she sighed. “Nothing new happened. It’s like I just woke up completely lost one day. Like I’ve crossed a boundary I never dreamed I would cross. The way I’ve hurt Lena, not being able to spend time with her, it’s like I’m in my own personal hell. I hate it Alex,” she could feel the emotions bubbling up inside her chest, threatening to spill out through her eyes.

“Oh sweetie,” Alex breathed out rubbing Kara’s back soothingly.

“I can’t do this without her Alex,” she sobbed into the pillow.

Seeing Kara in such pain was hard for Alex, she wished she could make it all better for her baby sister. “Kara,” she took a deep breath, “I think you need to talk to Lena. Keeping all this inside is only hurting you more. I know you think she hates you, but you need to let it out or it’s going to eat you alive.”

“She won’t listen to me, Alex,” Kara responded having composed herself briefly.

“Make her listen. This isn’t about her, and trying to make her forgive you. This is for yourself. You need to do this Kara. And if after you get everything out, she still wants to behave the way she is- I’m sorry Kara but that’s her loss. She doesn’t deserve your beautiful soul,” Alex pushed some stray strands of hair Kara’s face, “and who knows, maybe this is what she needs too?” she shrugged.

Kara sniffled and nodded with tears in her eyes, “Okay,” she breathed out, “I’ll go see her. Will you come back and stay with me tonight? After I see her?” she questioned quietly.

“Of course. I’ll bring all the potstickers and ice cream you could eat,” Alex smiled sadly.

**xxx**

Lena breathed out heavily before downing the last of her wine, the whiskey long since finished. She was sitting in her darkened living room, the only light in the apartment, a soft glow emanating from her bedroom. The only reason she left it on was so she would be able to stumble her way to bed once the alcohol had taken hold. The darkness had helped until the whiskey wore away, now it just mocked her, yet she couldn’t bring herself to illuminate the room. Light reminded her of Kara. Sweet, sun-kissed Kara.

When Lena was young she had this image of her life- CEO, billionaire, philanthropist, but not much in the way of a family. Then along came Kara, who, after chipping away at Lena’s walls and creeping her way inside, suddenly had Lena thinking maybe one day she could even make a wife. But then there was the inevitable betrayal, Lena would be lying if she said a small part of her wasn’t always waiting for it. That being said, nothing could prepare her for the pain she felt when it finally happened. The bone-crushing, heart aching, soul breaking feeling, of having the one you love make a fool of you. The logical, science side of Lena’s brain does see that that was not Kara’s intention, she knows her too well to think otherwise. But the broken and betrayed side can’t help but feel enraged and ignore any clear indication that the super was not out to get her.

She hasn’t heard from the hero recently, and the CEO can’t help but feel even more hurt by that, maybe she finally has given up. Not that Lena could blame her, she gave her ex-best friend no indication of wanting her to keep fighting. A sudden yet quiet knock at the front door breaks her from her thoughts. She wonders who it could be as she makes her way to open it, surely not?

Her breath catches in her chest when the door swings open to reveal the sole focus of her thoughts. The hero stands before Lena, but not like she has ever seen her. Kara is wearing loose jeans and a baggy National City University hoody, not entirely unusual, Lena has seen her similarly on lazy movie nights at Kara’s apartment. What really shocks her is just how _small_ she somehow looks. Small, fragile, and in no way, her usual sunny, powerful self. She is fidgeting with her hands, shoulders slumped and eyes downcast, and it breaks Lena’s heart all over again. She did this. Yes, she was hurt herself, and wanted the hero to hurt, but Lena has somehow taken the _sun_ out of Kara, and that _hurts._

“Kara,” she breathes out, barely a sound. If it was anyone else stood before her she would repeat herself a little louder, but she knows the super heard her.

Kara’s head slightly lifts, briefly meeting Lena’s eyes before dropping away again, “Um, hi.”

Lena watches as Kara starts to speak again, but all the gets out in the end is a deep sigh, shoulders dropping even further.

“Do you want to come in?” Lena askes to save the fumbling hero, hating to see her like this. Kara nods slowly with a soft “please.”

Stepping aside Lena holds the door open wider for Kara to enter, locking the door she turns expecting to see Kara further in the apartment but instead finds her loitering just behind her looking apprehensive. Clearly waiting to follow Lena, not wanting to just let herself in like she’s welcome, like she used to be.

“Come on,” Lena nods her head in the direction of the hall as she moves. Her brain tells her to go to the kitchen, sitting across the island would provide a buffer between them, but Lena feels her legs taking her towards the couch. Crap.

They sit in silence for a few moments, Lena not knowing what to think. She’s not even sure why she let Kara in, but part of her is glad she did. She supposes she’s just _tired_. Wants to put an end to this one way or another, but didn’t want to be the one to cave. She doesn’t want to hurt anymore. Maybe Kara doesn’t either.

“So,” Lena murmurs eventually, needing to break the silence.

She hears the intake of breath from Kara, braces herself for what is to come, “Lena, I know you’re still hurt, and you probably even hate me. I wish you didn’t but I can’t change that. It’s my own fault and I accept that. I’m so sorry,” Kara says, pausing to wet her lips, “but I can’t keep going on like this, and I think the only way I can get past what currently feels like my own personal hell, is to say some things to you. This is not to try and force you to forgive me or understand why I did the things I did. This is for me. So that I can heal. I just ask that you listen, and after that, I will leave you be. Please.” Kara finally lifts her head and Lena notices the tears threatening to spill over when she locks their gaze.

Lena isn’t sure she can get out much more than an “Okay,” so she settles on that. Keeping her eyes on Kara’s so she knows she is listening and gives her an encouraging nod.

“Lena,” Kara began, “I-I have spent the last few days pretty much locked in my bedroom, in the dark. I felt like I didn’t deserve to see the sun. I hate how much pain and hurt I have caused you. It was never my intention. I didn’t realise it until I was shut away with my thoughts, but I think I understand now why I feel so damaged by how I hurt you. I-I think I love you. Well no, I know I love you but I think I am _in love_ w-with you,” Kara paused at the stutter of Lena’s heart, followed by the quick sharp intake of breath. 

Without looking up at Lena she pushed on, “I think I always have been, and I think maybe that is part of the reason I didn’t tell you who I was. By keeping my secret, I thought I was protecting you from not only outside threats, but also from my heart, and protecting your heart,” she paused to briefly flick her eyes to Lena, has she even breathed since her admission, “I don’t know, I don’t think I’m making sense anymore. There are just so many thoughts in my head,” she huffs finally.

Kara feels Lena inch slightly closer on the couch, hears the quick breath she takes, “Maybe, maybe just say the bits you know how to, and we can try piece it together,” Kara’s eyes shoot up to meet Lena’s, somewhat shocked at the gentle voice that seems to be encouraging Kara to continue.

With a nod, Kara pushes on, “It’s, it’s like I only need _you._ Like we only need each other. It’s like my hands cannot be taught to hold another’s, like, we could only see each other, and breathe together. My arms could not be taught to need another’s. Like we’re,” she sees Lena give another nod, “Like we’re the special two,” Kara finishes softly.

There’s a quiet lull that occurs, Lena not sure how to process what she’s hearing, Kara not sure what to say or do now that she has admitted her feelings.

“I said this isn’t to force you to forgive me, and it’s not, I promise. And I know I’m not deserving of your trust from you right now, but if by chance you change your mind, you know I will not let you down. Cause we _were_ the special two, and we’ll be again,” Kara gives Lena a sad smile and a shrug.

“I-I,” Lena pauses, huffing at her inability to form words right now, “I’m tired, Kara. I’m so _tired._ I want to give you a list of reasons and excuses as to why I’m justified in how everything went down, but in reality, now none of them matter. I was so hurt because Kara, I was in love with _you_ ,” Kara’s eyes lock with hers, her jaw dropping slightly, “and after everything you just said, I don’t care about any of it. I’m so tired, and I just want all of this to be over. I just want to love you.”

Lena stands when she finishes, walking to where Kara is sitting. Kara looks up into her eyes when she comes to a stop next to her, a hand outstretched. Without hesitating Kara places her hand in Lena’s, let’s herself be lightly tugged up, to stand directly in front of Lena, _her_ Lena. Lena takes the hand currently in hers and pulls it to rest over her hip, her opposite hand reaching to grab Kara’s free hand and do the same. With Kara’s hand securely on her hips, Lena lifts her arms to rest over Kara’s strong shoulders, hand playing with the soft hairs at the base of her skull.

“Are we ok?” Kara asks tentatively.

“Not yet,” Lena smiled sadly, “We will need to talk more. Get everything out in the open. Be clear and honest with each other. But yeah, we will be ok, darling.”

Kara can’t hold back the smile that stretches across her face, and Lena mirrors it at the sight of her sunny Kara coming back. The moment is broken by a buzz from Kara’s pocket, and she sighs, “Sorry, it’s probably Alex. She’s waiting for me at home, she was the one who convinced me to come here - she’s probably worried.”

“It’s ok, check it,” Lena smiles, swaying them lightly side to side.

_How is it going?_

_Will I need to hide a body? x_

Kara chuckles, showing Lena the message. Lena snorts and buries her face into Kara’s neck while the hero types out a reply, humming quietly. She smiles to herself thinking back to what Kara said earlier. Now here they stand, arms holding each other, breathing together, they really were.

_No body hiding necessary. All is good._

_We’re the special two. x_


End file.
